OH Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan jalan Ninjaku ini?
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Kehilangan ingatan, inilah kisah tentang Ophis sang Naga tanpa batasan yang terdampar di dunia lain. Bertemu dan menganggap Naruto sebagai tuannya hanya karena alasan kesendirian yang 'keren' dimatanya./WARNING : GodLikeOphis, OverPowerOphis, InnocentOphis, GeninNaruto, LiveMinato, ModernShinobi.


Untuk sebuah awal, di atas ayunan rusak, di bawah pohon mereka bertemu. Iris biru yang menatap hitam yang berdiri di depannya, sebuah keindahan yang tidak dapat dia bayangkan berdiri di depan matanya.

Hitam adalah dia, kulit murni Seputih susu yang bahkan dia ragu itu dimiliki oleh orang-orang lainnya. Rambutnya hitam lurus dan panjang, mata hitam yang menatap dirinya lurus dengan penuh tanda tanya, tidak ada penghinaan di dalam mata tersebut.

Walau telinganya sedikit aneh untuk orang kebanyakan, namun itu semua tidak menutupi keindahan lain yang dia miliki.

"Nama ku Ophis, untuk kedepan," dia berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar imut. "Tolong rawat aku dengan baik, master."

Mungkin dia mengabaikan kalimat lainnya, tapi saat itu... Sebuah perasaan kecil muncul di dalam hatinya.

Tunggu dulu... Tunggu dulu.

"Apa!?"

Namun gadis ini memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Oh apa ini, apa ini suatu serangan critikal?

"Tolong rawat aku.."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

.  
Disclaimer : bukan milik Saya

Judul : OH Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan jalan Ninjaku ini?

Summary : Kehilangan ingatan, inilah kisah tentang Ophis sang Naga tanpa batasan yang terdampar di dunia lain. Bertemu dan menganggap Naruto sebagai tuannya hanya karena alasan kesendirian yang 'keren' dimatanya.

Genre : Adventure, humor.

WARNING : GodLikeOphis, OverPowerOphis, InnocentOphis, GeninNaruto, LiveMinato, ModernShinobi.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini pagi, sepertinya begitu pemikiran Naruto. Suara burung di pagi hari, bunyi setiap langkah kaki para ninja yang melompat di atas rumahnya dan suara wajan penggorengan dimana ayahnya sang Hokage ke empat melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai Ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

Melihat celemek dan setiap makanan yang tersajikan dengan baik. Naruto menjamin, ayahnya adalah single perent yang hebat.

Ya, setidaknya Iwagakure bias muntah darah jika mengetahui hal ini.

Pokoknya berbanding terbalik dengan itu semua, Naruto menatap setiap hidangan mewah yang bahkan terlalu wah untuk sarapan pagi. Tidak tidak …. Bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah saat kau melihat seorang gadis manis sedang duduk di atas lantai sambil wajahnya menatapmu dengan mata lugunya.

Ada apa dengan situasi ini?

"Ophis… bisakah kamu tidak duduk disana?"

Naruto bertanya disertai dengan senyum berkilau, meski tidak sedahsyat senyum ayahnya yang bahkan kabarnya mampu meluluhkan hati semua janda. Namun Naruto yakin tidak lama lagi dia akan menuju perubahan tersebut.

Suatu saat nanti... pasti!

Melihat Naruto yang masih tersenyum, Ophis tidak juga mau bergerak dari tempat itu. Gadis itu masih mematung menatap diam Naruto dengan tatapan yang lugu.

Tidak tidak bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa ada sinar aneh di matanya, tidak mungkin itu sharingan bukan?

Naruto yakin mungkin Ophis tidak mengerti, maksudku dia itu…

"Aku ingin duduk di pangkuanmu.."

Yah mungkin itu yang dia inginkan.. Ehhhhhhh!

"Apa? Apa?"

"Aku ingin duduk di pangkuanmu.."

Ophis kembali mengucapkan itu, suaranya terdengar mantap entah kenapa. Bahkan sinar matanya terlihat semakin bercaya.

"Ah.. baiklah…" Naruto tersenyum bodoh dan ingin menyambut uluran tangan Ophis. "Tunggu dulu…. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa situasi jadi seperti ini."

Naruto berteriak tertahan, dia menatap ophis dengan tidak percaya…. Ada apa dengan permintaan yang meleset itu.

"Tidak….. kita tidak bisa melakukan itu.."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau seorang gadis…"

Ophis menatap bingung, gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku seorang gadis.."

"Ya…" Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Gadis?"

"Ya.. Ya"

"Gadis?"

"100%"

"Tapi aku peliharaanmu.."

"Ya… Ya…. Bernar seka- Apa!? Tidak tidak ….. ada apa dengan pemikiran itu."

Ophis berkedip bingung, namun tangannya masih terulur ke arah Naruto. "Karena kamu akan merawatku?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar… "Tentu saja.."

"Jadi aku peliharaanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak… bagaimana kesimpulan itu bisa tercipta.."

Siapa orang bejat yang membisikan hal bodoh kepada gadis lugu ini?

Ophis kembali menatap Naruto tidak mengerti, gadis itu cemberut lucu. "Jiraiya…"

"Apa?" Entah kenapa Naruto mendapat firasat buruk. "Apa? Jiraiya apa?"

"Dia mengatakan seperti itu."

"Tou-saaaannnn!"

"Ada apa Naruto?" dan dari dapur sebuah suara menggema.

"Bukan apa-apa .." Naruto membalas lesu, entah mengapa rasanya dia jadi ingin menangis.

Menarik sebuah kursi dengan cepat, Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Ophis dan mendudukkan Gadis itu pada kursi yang telah disiapkan….. meski Ophis terlihat tidak setuju…. Naruto lebih tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Dengar Ophis kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan jika kau melakukannya maka kau akan di cap sebagai orang yang buruk."

"Buruk?" berkedip Ophis melihat Naruto. Gadis itu terlihat berfikir dan kembali menatap Naruto sebelum akhirnya bersedih. "Naruto membenciku?"

Bagaimana aku bisa membencimu?

"Ya…. Tergantung jika kamu tidak berperilaku buruk lagi."

Sayang Naruto mengatakan hal yang lain.

"Ya…. Ya… Ophis tidak akan melakukan hal buruk." Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan mengangguk berulang kali dengan cepat.

"Ya itu bagus."

"Tapi aku masih ingin duduk di pangkuanmu."

Senyum Naruto berkedut sebelum memudar mendengar permintaan itu.

Seseorang tolong katakana sesuatu kepada gadis ini.

Ini terjadi belum lama ini..

Tidak, tepatnya ini terjadi sudah seminggu yang lalu, setelah tiba-tiba gadis aneh yang mengaku dengan nama Ophis. Telah dengan seenak jidatnya memproklamirkan Naruto sebagai tuannya.

Bukan... Bukan Naruto tidak setuju, dia malah santai atau bisa dikatakan setuju bangat malah... Tidak bahkan bila perlu dia sangat bahagia malah.

Melihat gadis cantik walau dengan dada yang menyedihkan mengikuti kita... Ini impian setiap lelaki... Dan ini juga impian Naruto selain jadi hokage.

Namun sayang itu semua hanya impian, dari awal hingga akhir gadis ini terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan apapun. Terlalu bahkan gadis itu tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Bahkan sekarang dia dengan mudahnya ditipu oleh seorang petapa mesum yang sedang melakukan riset tercela dimanapun ia berada.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kelanjutannya sebenarnya tidak ada yang begitu istimewa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Selain pelajaran sejarah Ninja yang membosankan, dan berbagai latihan fisik yang terlampau mudah baginya, tidak ada yang begitu istimewa yang terjadi belakangan ini.

"Kapan kita akan ketempat Ramen Naruto?"

"Aku ada kelas hari ini Ophis." Naruto melirik kesamping, mendapati Ophis berjalan mengikutinya menuju Akademi. "Kenapa tidak mengikuti Ayah?"

"Minato tiba-tiba menghilang."

Entah kenapa telinga Naruto tiba-tiba merasa gatal, dia kembali menatap ophis yang melirik sebuah toko mainan di ujung sana. "Bisa kah kau memanggilnya Ayah?"

"Tidak.." Ophis menjawab mantap. Dan Naruto mendesah. "Apa itu sebuah perintah?"

"Abaikan yang baru ku katakana tadi."

"Baiklah.."

Naruto mendesah, merasa dia tidak bisa memperahankan haraga diri ayahnya di depan Ophis.

Naruto melanjutkan di depan sana gerbang Academi telah terlihat di mata. Dewasa ini Shinobi bukan hal yang rahasia lagi di mata masyarakat modern, meski pada awalnya setelah keruntuhan dinasti shogun para shinobi dan samurai mulai secara perlahan berkurang dan mulai menyembunyikan diri…. Namun sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu Shinobi mulai kembali membuka diri dan mencoba mendapatkan tempat di dalam masyarakat modern.

Itu bukan hal mudah, sesuatu yang telah di anggap mitos dan di luar pemahaman awam mulai muncul secara tiba-tiba pasti akan memunculkan polemic sendiri di dalam masyarakat. Dan yahhh itu memang terjadi, butuh usaha panjang dan diplomasi yang berbelit agar Shinobi dapat di terima secara umum.

Dan akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang itu hasil telah lama tercapai, para Shinobi dan samurai yang sebelum ini bersembunyi secara terang mulai di terima oleh masyarakat. Berdirinya sebuah Academi yang mencampurkan antara Shinobi dan masyarakat umum adalah bukti salah satu kemjuan itu.

Dan tentu ada aturan terulis di mana Shinobi tidak boleh menyakiti masyarakat umum dengan Jutsu mereka.

Sisi lainnya pembiayaan Film Action berkurang drastis akibat tidak perlu lagi mengunakan alat-alat super wah untuk menghasilkan special efek yang gila.

Kalo ingin ledakkan cukup mengucapkan "Katsu" semua beres.

"Oh Naruto.."

"Met pagi Kiba." Beralih Naruto tersenyum dan balas menyapa.

"Pagi Ophis-chan.."

Kembali lagi…. Keberadaan Ophis bukan hal yang baru lagi bagi penghuni Academi Konoha, jujur awalnya bagi Naruto itu terasa sulit saat sebuah kecantikan tingkat Dunia mengikttimu kemana-mana seraya menyatakan dengan bangga bahwa dia adalah peliharaanmu.

Naruto bersumpah itu adalah masa-masa terburuk dalam hidupnya… mendapat tatapan dengki dari laki-laki dan mendapat permusuhan dari wanita. Membuat Naruto ingin menangis.

Tapi lupakan masa gelap itu, semua telah beres akibat kehebatan ayahnya.

Dan jangan Tanya bagaimana semua bisa segera selesai.

Naruto tidak ingin mengingatnya.

"Ada Pr pagi ini dari Anko-sensei boleh aku pinjamh milikmu?" Kiba berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto, melirik pemuda pirang itu mengangguk dan mengobrak abrik tasnya membuatnya mendesah lega.

"Ini lakukan dengan cepat…. Bisa gawat kalo sensei masuk dan kau belum menyelesaikannya." Naruto menyerahkan itu.

"Tentu saja, aku ahli dalam hal ini." Kiba tersenyum bangga dengan pengakuan itu.

"Kurasa keahlianmu itu salah tempat bung."

Kiba mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, dan mulai membuka setiap lembaran buku itu dan membacanya santai.

Ini lorong Academi yang penuh dengan siswa, baik itu para siswa yang memiliki darah Shinobi maupun siswa biasa. Untuk sepanjang jalan Naruto tidak bisa mengelak untuk tatapan mereka akan kelompok mereka.

Walau sayang semua tidak menatap dirinya, apa yang setiap siswa itu tatap adalah sebuah keindahan lucu yang sedang yang sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk anjing putih kecil yang sama lucunya. Itu pemandangan yang menyenangkan mata…

"Ah~ terkadang aku iri kepada Akamaru.." Kiba mendesah, menatap Ophis yang mengosokkan pipinya kepada anjing itu.

Dan Naruto menatap bodoh kepada pemuda itu.

Serius kau bahkan iri kepada anjingmu sendiri?

"Aku bahkan lebih iri padamu bodoh?"

"Apa kenapa aku?"

"Bagaiana…" Kiba menunjuk Naruto kejam. "Bagaimana Ophis-chan bisa tiba-tiba menjadi dekat denganmu?"

Naruto menganga tidak percaya…. Kau hanya mempermasalahkan itu?

"Aku tahu…. Aku tahu…. Ophis-chan pasti adalah korban _human trafficking_ dan kau adalah lelaki liar hidung balang yang membeli Ophis-chan hanya untuk memuaskan nafsumu akan gadis suci dan lugu sepertinya."

"Apa kenapa pembicaraan ini terbang kearah ini?" Naruto berteriak tertahan, dia bisa merasakan tatapan para siswa yang menatapnya dengan niat membunuh dan para siswi yang menatap jijik. "Bukankah aku telah menjelaskan situasinya…"

"Cih…. Anak Hokage.."

"Apa?"

"Hummmpp!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi musuhku.."

Naruto ingin menangis, serius ada apa dengan imajinasi liar anak ini.

"Sejak Ophis-chan hadir dalam hidupmu, setidaknya kau telah menjadi musuh para siswa di sini Naruto-kun."

Sebuah tepukan lain datang, naruto melihat…. Itu sebuah senyum menyilaukan terang dengan dengan latar api yang membara di belakang orang itu.

"Terimakasih Lee.." Naruto terharu…

"Kau penghianat Lee…"

"Tidak… tidak…. Tentu Naruto-kun juga musuhku.."

"Kalian kejam.."

""Sama-sama""

"Siapa yang berterimakasih kepada kalian!"

"Naruto.."

Perkelahian kami terhenti, aku menoleh itu suara Ophis. Gadis itu memandangku tidak lebih tepatnya dia memandang tapi tidak terlihat itu focus… mungkinkah?

"Naruto.." Ophis bergerak berputar dan menjuku ke Naruto dan menubruk pemuda itu.

Ah~ ini telah waktunya gadis itu tidur… kembali mengingat kemarin gadis itu tidak tidur pada waktunya.

"Tak tau malu…"

"Ada apa dengan adengan memilukan ini."

"Katakan itu pada diri kalian!" Naruto mulai mengendong Ophis dan menuju kearah kelas. Meski walau bagaimanapun tubuh Ophis ini ringan, terlalu ringan kok.

Naruto melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Lee dan Kiba yang menangis dengan air mata jantan. Ini aneh, walau bagaimanapun kejadian ini telah menjadi rutinitas harian bagi siswa Academi Konoha sejak kedatangan Ophis…

Semua hanya terlah terbiasa.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah kelas biasa dengan wali kelas yang bahkan tidak akan terlalu ambil peduli dengan apapun selain untuk buku bejadnya. Meski mengunakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya tidak akan ada mengundang niat para siswa untuk tau akan wajah di balik masker itu karena memang tidak ada yang peduli.

Rumor mengatakan bahwa dia adalah juara tujuh kali tinju Dunia dan pernah ikut menjabat sebagai kapten ANBU dan bahkan ia telah mengarungi tujuh samudra hanya dengan berenang mengunakan gaya batu.

Sungguh rumor yang aneh.

"Sensei.."

"hmmm… ada apa?"

"Kapan kita mulai belajarnya.." Anak itu masih bertanya.

"Ah, kalian bisa mulai… halaman 103, bab ke2."

"Sensei.." dan kali ini seorang murid perempuan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana cara kita mengalahkan Uchiha jika tidak boleh menatap matanya."

"Tanyakan itu pada Uchiha-kun, dia lebih tau."

Anak perempuan itu begitu bahagia dan malu-malu…. Tapi saat melihat tatapan kejam dari Sasuke…. Gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sensei.."

"hmm…?"

"Boleh aku permisi?"

"Ok."

"Terimakasih…"

Dan tidak berselang lama setelah itu….

"Sensei.."

"hmmmm Shimura-kun?"

"Boleh aku pulang.."

"Silahkan, jangan lupa tandatangani absenmu terlebih dahulu."

Dan Naruto hanya menatap semua kejadian absurd itu dengan wajah datar, kejadian ini hampir berlansung setiap hari…. Membaca buku miliknya, dia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana guru tersebut selalu memenangkan penghargaan sebagai guru terbaik setiap tahunnya.

Menatap Ophis yang tertidur di belakang kelas sana…

Ah~ sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat…. Naruto melangkah menuju madding bersama Sasuke. Dalam Academi Mading adalah tempat di mana para siswa Shinobi dapat mengambil misi kecil yang di sediakan oleh Academi maupun misi pribadi dari siswa biasa.

Banyak para Shinobi yang berkumpul di sini pada saat waktu istirahat hanya untuk melihat misi yang membuat mereka tertarik. Di ujung sana ada tempat repsesionis dimana kalian dapat mendaftakan misi yang ingin kalian ambil atau melaporkan bahwa misi yang diambil telah telesai di kerjakan dan menerima upah.

Secara keseluruhan ini terlihat seperti Guild.

"Tolong hentikan pemikiran itu… bukankah ini memang Guild."

"Ah benar juga sih.." Naruto tertawa bodoh menanggapi itu. "Tunggu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya, apa Sharinganmu bisa membaca pikiran."

"Dobe, semua telah tercetak jelas di wajah bodohmu."

"Benarkah? Apa! Sialankan kau Teme!"

Yap, ini memang Guildnya Academi Konoha…. Guild Konoha.

Naruto berjalan menuju madding, melihat bebrapa kertas yang menempel di sana memeriksa misi mana yang dapat mereka ambil. "Tidak ada misi yang menantang."

"Ah~ ya.."

"Beberapa Misi bahkan itu lebih terlihat seperti pekerjaan pembantu rumah tangga."

"Hn."

"Apa lagi ini kenapa harus ada misi membersihkan halaman sekolah."

"Hn.." Sasuke melihat beberapa sebelum menemukan sesuatu. "Naruto.. lihat ada misi yang cocok sepertinya."

"Ah~ mana?" Naruto melihat sebelum matanya berkedut dan mengumpat untuk misi itu. "Apa orang tak tau malu mana yang merequest misi seperti ini."

"Setidaknya kau bisa melakukannya Dobe.."

"Dan mengambil gambar Ophis untuk orang itu? Tidak terimakasih?"

"Mengecewakan.."

"Hmmppp.." Namun Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Tunggu! Apa orang yang mengajukan misi ini adalah kau?"

"Tentu saja tidak…"

"Ah benar juga.."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sejenak dan menghela nafas lega… kembali matanya menatap dan mulai mencari misi yang lain namun kecewa karena tidak menemukannya.

"Dimana Ophis?" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih sibuk mencari misi yang mungkin cocok baginya.

"Dia bersama Sakura dan yang lain."

"Hn.."

"Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Hn.."

"Bisa kau hentikan itu?"

"Hn?"

"Lupakan."

"Hn."

Dan Naruto mengabaikannya, melirik beberapa Shinobi telah mendapatkan misi mereka dan mendaftarkannya. Naruto mendesah, sepertinya tidak ada yang baik untuk hari ini…. Mungkin dia harus kembali mengambil misi mencabut rumput lagi. Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika ia tidak mengambil misi apapun, mengingat siapa ayahnya uang bukanlah sesuatu yang Naruto khawatrikan…. Namun tidak menjalankan misi sama dengan tidak akan pernah naik ketingkat selanjutnya.

Serius di butuhkan sejumlah syarat dan misi untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin di akhir tahun nanti.

"Naruto sepertinya ada yang menarik di sini." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil lembaran kertas itu. Memperlliatkannya kepada sobat baiknya itu dia bisa memastika bahwa Naruto tersenyum juga melihat ini.

"ini bagus, meski dibutuhkan enam orang untuk mengambil misi ini kita bisa mengajak yang lain untuk ikut serta."

"Hn.." Sasuke melirik misi itu, "Cukup jauh… kita harus mengawal sebuah truk berisi buku ke Academi Suna."

"Bukan masalah… setidaknya ini cukup akan menyenangkan.

Mereka mengambil lembaran itu dan mulai mendaftakan, cukup berbellit untuk mengambil misi ini karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Harus mengurus surat izin dan segala masalah yang lain.

Tapi akhirnya semua berjalan lancer.

"ini bagus." Naruto berkata dengan senang, "Setidaknya tidak ada acara cabut rumput hari ini."

"Hn.."

Sasuke melangkah namun kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto juga ikut berhenti dan menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Aku baru ingat.."

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang akan menjaga gadis itu."

Seperti baru tersambar petir naruto mematung.. "Oh, sial.."

 **TBC or END?**

 **Dan AH~ saya kembali…. Siapa saya?**

 **Saya yakin pasti banyak di antara kalian yang sudah tidak mengenal saya lagi…. Dan yang masih mengenal saya pasti akan lansung mengutuk saya untuk setiap hal yang telah saya lakukan… maaf untuk itu.**

 **Setelah semua kembali lagi… hmm… ini adalah OneShoot pertama setelah sekian lama hilang…. Bukan apa-apa kebetulan dapat minggu tenang sebelum badai akan datang. Tehe~**

 **Saya kembali membaca beberapa review, banyak yang mencoba untuk meminta kembali melanjutkan beberapa FIC tapi saya mohon maaf…**

 **Entah kenapa perasaan itu belum dapat, beberapa fic bertema berat kembali saya coba lanjutkan… tetapi entah kenapa bahasanya beribah menjadi kasar… bukan rate M lagi melainkan rate MA sedangkan MA udah ngk ada lagi. T-T**

 **Untuk itu…. Ini OneShoot silahkah dibaca dan di nikmati.**

 **Jika suka mungkin akan saya lanjutkan walau tidak bisa janji.**

 **Terimakasih semua. ^^**


End file.
